My Father
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: Sally is a lone girl in the woods who has recently suffered the most traumatic experience of her life...one that killed her. She meets a man who becomes her Father-Figure, and gets a whole new family. Here she is raised by Slenderman and the other creepy pastas. A story of how Sally's and Slenderman's relationship te, Family, NO SEX, Happy, adventure, humor,
1. Chapter 1

_**I dedicate this story to all the fans/likers of the page Creepypasta that has the admins "RaZor" "Hipster Unity" "Windows" "Dusty" and i cant remember the other admin's names but you can identify the page by the admins... ANYWAYS ^.^ the point is that i dedicate this story the the fans of that page. :D enjoy reading**_

_**Decription:  
**__This is a Slenderman and Sally story mainly. It is not a love story, there is no sex or anything like that (wow shocker, all my stories have M rated content in them :P ). It is about how Slenderman is basically Sally's father and how this happens and their relationship. Different problems that arrize from this relationship and really Sally's life in the creepy pasta mansion. It is how the Sally you know today became that. Slenderman is not a pedo in this story at all. _

* * *

The little girl awoke and bolted up sitting in the woods with a start. Her head darted around as if looking for someone, her face etched with fear. She was in the woods, cold wet and muddy. The frightened girl's hair was matted in different places with mud and blood. Her pink nightgown torn and stained. A light drizzle rained through the trees, blending in with the girl's tears. The small child whimpered and hugged her knees close as a fog rolled in and night became haunting.

Close by a man watched. Tall, thin, and faceless. He observed and young girl crying and whimpering, sitting on top her own body. The man thought to himself '_she does not realize she is dead…'_. The Tall man stared for a bit longer then decided to make himself known. He gracefully walked through the trees silently.

The traumatized girl Looked into the forest and called out, "go away….I don't want to play your game anymore…" and began to cry even more.

The Tall man became mildly confused. He gently moved the hanging branches and leaves to the side and revealed himself.

"Wh-who are you…" the scared child stammered.

"_I am Slenderman. What is your name child_," he replied without a mouth.

"M-my name is Sally…" the girl mumbled nervously wiping her eyes.

"_That is a very nice name Sally."_

The girl giggled in reply, "Thank you."

They both stared at each other for a short time, both curious of the other when the young girl spoke.

"Where am I Mr. Slendyman?"

"_In the forest,"_ He replied calmly, mildly amused by her pronunciation of his name.

The little girl looked around upset then responded back, "I want to go home Mr. Slendyman."

The Slenderman looked at the girl and was saddened by the fact he was going to have to tell her she was dead.

"_Child…look behind you…"_

The girl looked at him confused and scared then quickly looked behind her only to give and ear-piercing scream. She began to cry again.

"No no no… no… No Mr. Slendyman….no…."

The Tall man watched the girl squirm and cry as she tried to deny the inevitable truth. He watched upset but did not move.

"Mr. Slendyman... I want to go home…"

The man nodded and slowly and elegantly approached her. He stood infront of her and held out his hand. Sally stood up, wiping her eyes and took the hand.

"Mr. Slendyman. Can you carry me. My legs hurt…" Sally mumbled feeling the pain in her legs from the many cuts and bruises.

The tall man picked her up into his arms and held her gingerly.

"_Say goodbye to your old life Sally."_ He said to the young girl.

Sally turned her head and looked down at her dead body. "Bye bye old life," she waved slowly.

The Slenderman nodded and held her as he walked gracefully through the forest, allowing the young girl to nap on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Slendyman?" Sally mumbled into his shoulder

_"Yes Sally?"_

_"_Where are you taking me?"

_"I am taking you to my mansion. Would you like to live there with me and my rather large family?"_

The Little girl's eyes went wide at the mention of a mansion, she got even more excited from the thought of a big family. Sally straightened herself in Slenderman's arms to look at the blank face.

"Will they be nice to me," She questioned the man nervously.

"_If they are not nice to you Sally then i will have to rip them apart," _the Slenderman said perfectly serious.

The young girl giggled, "You're silly Mr. Slendyman."

_"Indeed I am child," _he replied amused.

The Slenderman carried the girl in silence for a short time longer until he saw the top of his mansion above the trees in the distance.

_"We are almost to my mansion Sally. Would you like to see it?"_

The little girl became excited and nodded. Slenderman picked up the girl from his arms and adjusted her so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH..." The girl gasped from being up to high, clinging onto The Slenderman's head for dear life. He chuckled in amusement.

The little girl wrapped one arm around The Slenderman's Head and leaned forward in hidden fear of falling as she pointed to the top of the mansion above the tree tops.

"Is that is," The little girl questioned.

_"Yes Sally."_

The girl wrapped one arm under the faceless man's chin and kept one around his forehead. The Slenderman began to do a sort of skip in his step to make the young girl laugh. No more did the girl feel upset and nervous, she did not remember what she had been upset about before or that she even was scared once. Only laughs and smiles escaped her lips.

As they neared closer to the mansion and more of it came into the child's view, her amazement only grew. The soon reached the large double front doors. The Slenderman gingerly lifted the girl off his shoulders and set her down on the ground.

"Can we go inside. Please Mr. Slendyman can we go inside."

The Slenderman seemed to smile And leaned in slightly to open the door for her. Like a gentlemen he gestured for her to go inside first.

The little girl bounced inside the house then stopped the moment she got a few feet into the entryway.

The gasp of awe could be heard from outside where Slenderman was. He stepped in and put his hand on the shoulder of the girl who looked around in awe.

"This is where you Liiivvveee?"

The Slenderman replied, "Yes infact it is. Do you like it? I built the entire house myself. The artitecture and furniture styles are all related to the Victorian Era in European History. My original home. Do you know of the Victorian Era Sally?" He continued to say proudly as he gestured around with his hand.

"No..." The girl mumbled not paying attention.

The amused man nodded and spoke, "_Would you like me to show you my home?"_

The girl turned around and looked up at the faceless head and nodded excited. She jumped up to grab the slenderman's hand and seemed satisfied by holding her arm straight up to hold his hand. Amused and not minding it, the slenderman held her tiny hand carefully and led her into the parlor to the right. She looked around at the elegantly furniture placed around the room. The love seat was directly infront of the round arch and infront of that was a TV with multiple gaming systems. The room had multiple paintings on the walls, all framed, and had three windows that let in only a small amount of light that peeked through the trees outside. The floor was carpeted and dark -almost black- blue. Another couch sat against the far wall to the left and a chair worthy of royalty rested to the right side of the love seat.

"Wwwwhhhhooooaaaahhhh..." the girl gasped pointing at the games, "Do you think i could play with those?"

The Slenderman nodded, "_Yes, but those are Ben's games. You will have to get his permission."_

"Do you think Ben would play with me," The excited girl asked, looking up into the faceless man's gaze hopefully.

_"I think he would," _replied the slenderman, "_Would you like to see the rest now?"_

The girl nodded and Slenderman led her back into the front hall. He gestured to the dark hallway that was next to the the stairs infront of the front door, "_Never go down that hallway. It is completely off limits." _

The girl nodded a bit nervously then was led to the left into a large grand dining room. A long dark wooden polished table was set in the middle of the room. It had multiple chairs on every side and one chair at the head and foot of the table. Each chair had detailed antique designs etched into each one, mimicking the one before and matching the table.

The slenderman pointed to a door leading to another room in the center of the right wall, "_That is the kitchen. You may go in there but do not touch anything. Have someone get what you want from there."_

The little girl nodded and then pointed to a door in the far corner on the same wall, "Whats that room?"

_"That is the bathroom."_

The girl nodded as she was led up the stairs to the first floor. Her Slendyman led her down a hall to a door that was made with a lighter wood color. The tall man opened the room and the girl gasped.

The walls were painted with multiple colors, splattered on as if someone had thrown them. Large and small rainbow colored balls were everywhere. Large bean bag chairs lounged around a little table. Another entrance directly across from them led into a dark room that seemed to be filed with mirrors and you could not see beyond that as everything was mirrored illusion. Balloons of every color lined the ceiling and floated happily.

The girl was amazed. "Wh-who's room is this?" She asked never removing her eyes off of the happy colored room.

_"This room belongs to a clown here named Laughing Jack. This is his carnival room. The arch way you see acros from us leads to a room of mirrors, and beyond that i do not know. At some point you may ask him and he may let you go through it."_

The little girl jumped with joy, "I want to go through it now! It looks like so much fun! Ive never been to a carnival before!"

The Tall man chuckled silently to himself and seemed to smile as he reluctantly led the girl back a bit to shut the door. Once again the hall was dark for the only light came from covered windows at the end of the hall. But This did not bother Slenderman and the girl seemed to only get energetic by the darkness.

The slenderman led her up the next set of the stairs to the third floor. He led her down the hall and then to the left down another dark hall. The little girl swung her arm carelessly as she skipped next to the Slenderman happily.

The Slenderman opened a door with a plain bed with gray sheets, dark walls and floor, a desk, closest, and a short dresser.

_"This will be your room Sally."_

The girl tried not to seem ungrateful so she gave a slightly forced smile and said, "Thank you Mr. Slendyman."

The Slenderman noticed the young girl's lack of enthusiasm.

_" Is there something that bother's you about the room?"_

The girl let go of Slenderman's hand and slowly made her way in, she sat on the bed and patted it with her hands as if to get a feel of the room. She forced a smile at him and said, "It's okay." She remembered her odl room verses this room, but the thought of her old life brought back painful memories and she began to nervously nibble her bottom lip.

The Slenderman noticed the manners this young child had, most unusual for a little child. This girl did not seem to be spoiled or misbehave. The tall man thought for a moment and then made up his mind.

_"Tomorrow I will alter this room to please what you would like. Would you like the walls pink and princess bedding? I might be able to retrieve some toys for a girl your age may enjoy as well." _

The little girl jumped up and ran over to hug the thin man's legs tightly.

"OH THANK YOU MR. SLENDYMAN. THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

The Slenderman rubbed the child's hair soothingly. Pleased with himself for getting such a reaction from the young girl.

_"I am glad you approve. It is late at night now so you should sleep. Tomorrow morning i will send someone to wake you for breakfast and I will introduce you to the rest of the family." _

The girl nodded happily and then went over to her bed. She curled up and stared over to the Slenderman.

_"Would you like me to tuck you in," _The Slenderman questioned.

The little girl had fear in her young eyes, the innocence combining with fear and confusion.

"N-no. I-Im g-good." She stuttered out.

The Slenderman nodded, not going to ask questions and shut the door.

The little girl feel asleep quickly, excited for her new life and meeting a new family. All she wanted to do was forget all the pain in her old.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Slenderman went to Jeff and Laughing Jack's room. Explaining to them they were going hunting and he needed their help for some things. Neither of them questioned it and were more than happy to go hunting with their leader.

* * *

_**SO GUYS! Tell me what ya think?! :D :D :D I'd love to hear your thoughts. Do you have any ideas for later chapters or how things should be? Give me good and bad criticism please! **3 **Or else i shall be sending Laughing Jack, Jeff, and Slenderman to hunt you instead of their first choice victims! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So i ****hope you are enjoying the story so far. i love the reviews i have gotten so far. :) If youve got any comments or ideas or requests or suggestions, go ahead and comment the in a review. Btw, if you see a * (star) then go to the bottom of the chapter if you do not understand what is said. HOPE YOU ENJOY! ^3^**_

* * *

'Knock Knock'

The little girl rolled over in her bed and brought the covers up over her head.

_'Knock Knock'_

The little girl groggily got out of her bed and went to her door.

"Mom...I dont wanna get up yet... Im tir-"

The girl stopped when she opened her door to see someone who was definitely not her mother.

"Hey There!"

A boy with long uneven brown hair, a pale face, wide eyes with seeming eye-liner, in black pants and a white hoodie stood in front of her looking down. The girl stared at the teen with wide eyes. His most distinctive features were a rather larger than normal smile and red paint on his white hoodie. Atleast, the little girl hoped it was red paint.

"H-h-hi..." The nervous girl stammered.

The teen chuckled what seemed to be maliciously.

"P-p-please d-dont h-h-hurt m-me..."

The teen laughed loudly.

"Hurt you?! HAHAHAHAHAHA I wouldnt even think about it if I was given permission. Slenderman has seemed to take a liking to you."

The girl's ears perked up at her new friend's name, "Slendyman?"

The smiling boy seemed to hold back a laugh, "Is that your name for him? Alright. Well I'm suppose to escort you to breakfast. IF you want to come along, " and he slightly gestured for her to walk into the hall.

The girl was not sure what to think so she walked out and forced a nervous smile, "My name is Sally... Whats yours?"

The teen smiled and began to walk down the hall, looking down at her with a smile that just wouldnt fade.

"Im Jeff the Killer kid."

Sally looked up at Jeff, not knowing what to think. He looked forward again, continued to walk but he pulled a butcher's knife out of his sweat-shirt pocket and began twirling it in the hand that was away from her. Sally once again grew slightly nervous. Something about this boy she could not explain. He seemed friendly and casual enough, but something about him haunted her mind. As if she would not be able to get his face out of her mind. She decided to avoid looking at him as he led her down the halls and stairs, continuing to twirl his knife.

"Here's the kid," He said when they got to the arch that led into the grand dining room. He left her standing there in awe and nervousness and took a seat at the long table.

All eyes -or lack of- stopped what they were doing and turned to face her silently. Sally stood at the foot of the table, playing with the hem of her night gown nervously. All the faces and people -or creatures perhaps-, all the different strange foods, feelings she got off them; it was all very new and overwhelming.

She heard a dog bark but saw no animal. It barked again and she looked to her left. In the left corner closest to her was a bear - or a rugged large dog- with black and red fur. Its mouth was dripping a combination of drool and blood from its sharp mini-shark teeth. The bear-dog sat on a torn up brown and black stained quilt. Two large dog bowls rested in front of the dog's make-shift bed. One was filled with water. The other was filled with what looked like a half eaten human hand.

The little girl was no longer so sure about this family, and she hadnt even fully looked at the rest of her new "family" yet.

The dog barked again.

"Shut the Fuck up Smily," an annoyed voice said. The dog instantly lied down.

Sally looked to who the voice came from to see a still grinning Jeff, the grin never seemed to go away.

She looked around the table at everyone, once again becoming nervous.

She attempted to welcome herself, "Ah-Im... S-Sally.." she stuttered out.

Around the table there were a few nods, some said hello, others continued to stare while most of them went back to their food, or whatever they were consuming.

A tall man walked into the doorway and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Hello everyone. I see you've met Sally. She is the newest member to our family and you will be sure to make her feel_ welcomed."

Everyone understood that Slenderman was not asking them to treat the small girl well, but he was ordering them. No one even thought about going against his wishes, some even got slight shivers when he put emphasis on the word 'welcome'. Everyone else knew to be civilized around Sally, but Sally did not notice a thing about the way Slenderman addressed them.

The girl smiled brightly up at the authoritative man.

"Mr. Slendyman~!" she said excitedly and hugged his legs.

Around the table multiple people bite the bottom lip, a few snickered but immediately covered it up by coughing and clanking their dishes together or tapping the table. One of them bit his lip as he chuckled lightly, as if not able to hold it back.

Slenderman patted the happy child's head.

Sally turned to look at the man who was chuckling while looking at them. She had at first thought it was Jeff then realized that the laugh was like no laugh she had ever heard.

A clown. A Gothic clown smiled at her while still snickering slightly.

"Is...is something...wrong," she questioned the tall gothic clown nervously.

"N-No. Nothing," the gothic clown snickered out then silenced himself grinning at the heart warming scene of Slenderman and Sally.

Slenderman walked down the side of the table, eyes were either staring at him, focusing intently on the section of table in front of them, or looking at the gothic clown. Slenderman walked past without seeming to do anything, then all of a sudden the clown had a look of wild fear in his eyes and stared off at nothing. Slenderman continued to walk to the head of the table and sat down elegantly in the royal chair he designed himself.

"_If anyone seems to has a disagreement with Sally or about Sally, you will b__e sure to hold your tongue. Is that understood?"_

Heads nodded all around the table. Sally stood still in the doorway watching them all. She slowly understood that Slenderman was in charge. She made sure to remember that although she originally never dreamed of angering him in the first place.

"_Sally, what would you like to eat for breakfast," _Slenderman asked her kindly.

The child cheered up once more and became less nervous, "Can i please have pancakes?"

_"Yes, you may. I'm sure Eyeless jack," _He gestured to a teen boy sitting near the center of the table with a blue mask on, "_will be more than willing to make those for you."_

The teen nodded and stood up, he pushed his chair in and then walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. There seemed to be this constant silence at the table, with added tension everywhere. Sally did not notice that it seemed as if everyone was holding themselves back from hurting everyone else.

Sally questioned with pure innocence, "can i go into the kitchen too?"

Slenderman nodded then placed his head on his folded hands and seemed to look at everyone. Sally took this as her cue to go into the kitchen. She made her way then went in and shut the door.

The kitchen was decently large and had lots of open space. The room was about twenty feet by eight feet. The floor was large, smooth, white tile. The walls were small white tile, still smooth but were a different type of tile from the floor. Counters lined the wall that faced the dining room, counters also lined the opposite wall across from her. To the right was another door. Cupboards lined the walls above the counters and cabinets were under every counter. A fridge and sink and dishwasher were against the opposite wall. The silver sink inside a counter, the fridge a two-door opening silver with a ice dispenser, the dishwasher door a silver. To her right against the wall she had just come through was a silver gas stove*where the teen Masky stood pouring a doughy mixture into a pan.

Sally stood right in front of the door.

"Hi Ily Jack!" (pronounced "eye-lee-Jack".)

Eyeless Jack turned his head to the enthusiastic child. Sally noticed where eyes would be in the man's mask were black eye sockets that seemed to bleed black.

"Hello Sally," he replied casually.

"Thank you for making me pancakes!"

The teen focused back on the pancakes and flipped the one he was making but he kept his head slightly inclined to the girl. Her friendliness and manners surprised him mildly.

"You're welcome. How many would you like," he said again in a very casual tone.

The girl thought for a moment and then beamed, "Ten!"

Eyeless Jack chuckled, "Ten? Are you sure?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll start you off with two. Then if you want more, I'll make you more. How's that sound," Eyeless jack said just as casual but he seemed to have a nicer edge to his tone.

"Thank you Ily Jack!"

Eyeless Jack chuckled silently to himself.

Sally walked around the kitchen, taking in everything. Next to Eyeless Jack on the counter was a knife block, multiple handles of multiple sizes stood out from the wooden holding case. There were at least 15 different knives in the knife block. Sally noticed That the bottom of the wood and the white counter underneath the knife block seemed to be stained with a tint of pink.

"Ily Jack, whats that," the girl questions as she pointed at the knife block.

Eyeless jack looked over as he placed one pancake on a plate.

"That's Jeff"s knife block."

Sally shook her head, "No... That," she said again but this time pointed specifically at the pink stain tinting the bottom of the wooden block and the white counter.

"OOOOOHHHHhhhhhhh... That." Eyeless Jack said as if he'd noticed the pink stains for the first time.

"That would be blood stains that Masky has repeatedly tried to clean off. Unfortunately bleach has not been able to get all the blood stain out, only make it turn into a light pink stain."

"Wh-Why would bl-blood be there."

The young child questioned confused.

"Jeff has this thing where he doesnt like to clean blood off... anything really."

Sally stared at the light blood stain. She was not scared, but the new fact definitely put her on edge. This she was not used to.

"C-Can I g-go in the d-dining room please?"

Eyeless Jack looked over at the girl as he flipped a pancake.

"Sure."

Sally walked into the dining room still a bit shaken up. She glanced at Jeff who continued to grin at her. She fully realized that the red blotches on his white jacket was actually blood and not red paint like she had formally hoped.

She looked around the table and noticed that only a few chairs were open.

"Um... Wh-where do i sit?"

_"Laughing Jack would not mind if you sat next to him. You will be spending the day with him, I think you both should become acquainted with each other."_

Sally nodded and looked around the table for Laughing Jack then she realized she had no idea who that was.

A chuckle, "Over here," said a voice and she saw the gothic clown from before who was sitting with his back to her near the end of the table raise his hand.

"Oh."

Sally walked over to the clown and climbed up into the chair next to him. The clown pushed her chair in for her while still remaining sitting.

Sally sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap. She did not quite know what to think of all these...people... or if they were her friends. The idea of spending her day with the gothic clown who seemed to laugh at her made her feel very small. He seemed to be one of the tallest being at the table besides Slenderman and another dark figure. His hair seemed to be an overpowering afro that made her nervous. In truth, everything about him made her very nervous. He seemed to have _too_ much of a sense of humor, _too_ much of an excitement, _too_ much of a laughter, _too_ much of everything.

"You going to talk to me? If not then im sure i can get you laughing."

Sally stared up nervously at the clown. He seemed genuinely happy..._too_ happy once again.

"S-sorry..."

He laughed. A loud-one of a kind-laugh. The type of laugh you can never forget. "Don't apologize! If everyone apologized for not talking then everyone in this room would be groveling to each other. AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! IMAGINE THAT! HUH HOODIE?!"

The clown continued to laugh. Sally looked around the table and saw everyone go on edge right away except for Slenderman. Some of the creatures began to tap or mildly claw at the table. Others gave some of the most terrifying death glares Sally had ever seen. Some left the room.

"Yes, that would be quite amusing. Wouldn't that be entertaining Masky, Hmmmm?"

Sally looked a few chairs down on the other side of the table. Sitting near the middle was two teens. One of them wore a white mask with black lips and eyes, the other wore a grey mask with red eyes. They wore orange and a tanish hoodies.

The grey mask reached his hand under the table and seemed to get the white masked boy's attention, but Sally could not see what he did under the table.

"Wouldnt. It," the grey masked boy said in a dominating voice.

The boy with the white mask stuttered in a soft quiet voice, almost a squeeky voice as if nervous, "Oh, y-yes. Th-that would b-be funny..."

"Thank you for responding Masky," replied who Sally had assumed was Hoodie.

Laughing Jack watched and chuckled as it all played out. He seemed not to notice everyone put on edge.

"Uh... Ily Jack is making me pancakes now..." Said the little girl, unsure of what to say.

The clown looked down at her amused, "Oh? Is that so."

The shy girl nodded.

"Well. Im certain he will make wonderful pancakes for you Sally. Pancakes you will sure enjoy!" Then proceeded to chuckle once again.

Sally was just about to say something that would have gotten her into a bad situation when Eyeless jack came out carrying a plate with two pancakes on it. He set the plate down in front of Sally.

"There ya go," he said and sat down.

Sally stared down at her pancakes.

"'Uh... I... Um..."

"_Is there a problem with the pancakes Sally?"_

Sally had completely forgotten her Mr. Slendyman was sitting at the end of the table. She looked up at the sound of his sweet questioning voice.  
She did not notice everyone stopped moving and hold their breath. She did not notice Eyeless jack shiver and how he tensed up as stiff as a bored. She did not notice that Slenderman's tone of voice was _**too**_ sweet.

"I...I don't have fork Mr. Slendyman. How am i suppose to eat them without a fork? Im not an animal," she said the last part chuckling lightly.

Laughing Jack gave a whooping laugh, "Yeah! She's not an animal 'Ily Jack'! HAHAHA!"

_"Correct you are Sally. You are not an animal. You are a delicate young mannered lady and you need a fork to eat. Eyeless Jack must have made a mistake. He will get you a fork, **wont. you.** Eyeless Jack."_

Everyone watched as Eyeless Jack jumped up out of his chair, tripping over it, running into the kitchen, coming out in a rush, and gently placing a fork and a napkin next to Sally's plate.

"Here you go Sally," Eyeless Jack quickly said.

Sally, excited, began to dig into her pancakes.

"So what are we going to do today Lafin Jack," Sally asked between bites.

"Fist," he said with a chuckle, "I'm going to teach you how to say my name without making it sound like a joke."

Sally blushed too much, "S-sorry..." she mumbled out.

Laughing Jack chuckled and let her continue to eat.

* * *

*a gas stove means it cooks by fire, an electric stove would be electric coil things that heat up


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry my fans. I hadnt ever noticed how many of you commented and favorite-ed and followed this story. Sorry.  
Thank you SO much for the positive comments though! *Heart Heart*. I love your enthusiasm for this FF. So I've decided to work on it and update it more due to all of you. ^_^ **

**I would ADORE it if you would check out my other FF that I update regularly. "Welcome To My Life" a Percy Jackson FF mostly about Nico's life and such. Go check that out. Go... Now... :P ^_^ **

**I will update this more. Probably not once a week. But maybe once every other.**

**I also want to add, that I apologize for my past grammar and spelling errors in past chapters. I will be editing and revising all my work from now on, seeing as I can't do the English. -_-'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"L-aaaa-ffff-iiinngggg. Jack."

Sally tried the name, sounding out each syllable, making sure to get it perfect.

Laughing Jack applauded.

"Very nice. Now say it again. Faster this time."

"Lau-ghing Jack," Sally said cautiously, a look of concentration on her face.

He grinned, "Again. Perfect this time."

"Laughing Jack," Sally said all together. She paused and then looked up at Laughing Jack excitedly.

Laughing Jack busted out in a fit of laughter, "Yes! Great Job!"

Sally squealed and jumped up out of her bean-bag chair. The balloons around her got pushed away from her boisterous excitement.

After Sally had finished her meal, Laughing Jack had taken her to his 'Fun House' room. The one Sally's Slendyman had previewed to her the day before. As He had promised, Laughing Jack taught her how to say his name correctly first. It had been hard for Sally to pronounce all the syllables correctly at first, resulting in her kicking some balloons and small balls. But as she continued to practice with Laughing Jack, she was soon able to say his name correctly.

"Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack!"

Sally repeated it over and over again, excited by her accomplishment. In return she received loud long laughter from Laughing Jack. The Laughter trilled her, happy to make him so happy.

Soon she calmed down. Sally looked at Laughing Jack with a smile but eyes of wonder.

"Laughing Jack," She questioned, "Why do you laugh so much?"

Sally had at first sight been nervous about Laughing Jack. She had never met a Gothic clown -or anything gothic for that matter- and she had also noticed he always seemed to find everything funny.

The clown chuckled, only to add to Sally's curiosity.

"It's because I am always Happy. Everything is always good and you should laugh! Why be upset when you can laugh?"

Sally thought about that for a moment.

"Laughing Jack. Were you ever sad?"

Laughing Jack froze. Sally had not realize she said something she was not supposed to. He stood up, with a face void of emotion. He stared down at the confused innocent girl. The young girl had not realized she brought back bad memories for Laughing Jack and was confused by his sudden change in personality. As if someone flipped a switch.

"Want to see the rest of my Fun House Sally?"

Sally felt a tingle in her stomach at Laughing Jack's tone of voice. It was blank, emotionless, nothing. Complete monotone. It was wrong.

"Uh...um... Yeah! Sure!" Said the confused Sally, trying to think about how she was curious about how cool the rest of the Fun House would be.

Laughing Jack stared down at her, a face of no emotion. He put out his hand and the young girl held it as they walked to the dark doorway and entered.

Sally could see nothing. But she felt the hand she held.

"Laughing Jack... What's this room?"

She received no response. Sally's grip on the thin hand tightened.

"AAAHHH!"

A head jumped out on her and bobbed, as if on springs. It was the head of a fake lion, with clown make up on it. It continued to bob as the two walked past it.

"Laughing Jack... I don't like this room..."

More things popped out. Fake puppet bodies, fake heads, objects and more. Each time Sally screamed and yelped and clung onto Laughing Jack, who kept silent the whole time.

Soon Sally saw a blue light of a door way, leading to the next room. Sally ran to it, trying not to cry, and pulled Laughing Jack along.

She entered the blue room with Laughing Jack at her side. The light came from all over, but it was very dim. A mist filled the room and seemed very mysterious. Everywhere Sally looked she saw herself Holding Laughing Jask's hand.

She gasped in amusement, her eyes not longer watery. "Is this the mirror room?!" Her excited voice echoed throughout the room that seemed to be never ending.

She looked to the walls, to the ceiling, and to the floor. It was all mirror. The mirrors were all different. Some of them changed her looks in different ways, others stayed the same.

Sally ran over to a large mirror to see her distorted image in the funky thing, releasing Laughing Jack's hand in excitement.

She pouted as she looked at her image.

"Laughing Jack, this one makes me look fat."

The gothic clown strode over to her. He stood behind her and his reflection too, became very wide.

"Yes, it does," he said with no emotion and a blank face, "But you are not."

Sally giggled and dashed over to the mirror on the other wall.

She began to laugh as Laughing Jack strode over and stood next to her.

"Look at me! I'm so tall. And you're as short as a mouse."

Sally saw in the mirror that -now tiny- Laughing Jack gave her a small smile. Sally grinned and felt pleased with herself at this.

Sally jogged down the room of mirrors, looking at herself in as many as she could glimpse in one step. Laughing Jack walking calmly behind her, the small amused smile on his face still present. Sally did not notice the mirrors and room becoming narrower and narrower.

"Umph!"

Sally ran face-first into a mirror.

"Mmmmmmm..." she grumbled, rubbing her face.

"Laughing Jack, Where's the next room."

Laughed Jack grinned and put his hand around a mirror door-knob, which had a moment ago seemed invisible. He opened the mirror door whcih led to once again, a dark room.

Sally was nervous for she remembered how the last dark room was. But this one seemed different. Sally grew excited when she saw a small car on tracks.

"A ride!" She exclaimed and went to the small car. There was enough room in it for two people, even though the car itself was very small.

Laughing Jack came in and sat down in the car. He looked at her and gave a wide grin.

Sally tried to climb in but felt very awkward. She stood with her head down, pouting.

"Laughing Jack... I can't get in..."

She heard him chuckle and was soon dangling in the air. Sally laughed and held onto the hands under her armpits.

"Legs ready," Laughing Jack said as he put her down in the seat next to him.

Laughing Jack pulled the brace down to cover both their legs and Sally put her hands around the pole.

The ride began.


	5. Notice

**Well, it has certainly been a long time. No one has wanted to take over this story so I am stating that this will be discontinued. HOWEVER, I have written another creepy pasta story called "In Love With A Killer". This will have multiple references in it that refer to this story. It is a Jeff the killer X OC story, but Sally and her Mr. Slendyman's relationship will be in the story, as well as Jeff being a big-brother figure to Sally. **

**I am sorry to those who wish this story to continue, if anyone wants to continue it they can message me or email me. My email is midnightrazorheart at yahoo. **


End file.
